My Fault
by Mika-mikie12
Summary: [MOVED] Jungkook menatap nanar ke arah perut besarnya. Kesalahannya di masa lalu kini menuai karma baginya sendiri. "Cinta? Apa aku berhak memiliki perasaan itu? Apalagi pada orang yang sudah kuhancurkan?" (Jungkook) "Aku tak pernah marah padanya, tak pernah menyalahkan atas apa yang ia lakukan. aku tak bisa membencinya" (Taehyung) #Taekook warning : Mpreg ! RnRnya ditunggu :)
1. Chapter 1

Jungkook menatap nanar ke arah perut besarnya. Kesalahannya di masa lalu kini menuai karma baginya sendiri. Dengan langkah gontai, lelah pastinya, Jungkookpun berjalan menuju apartemen kecilnya. Hanya ada satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan ruang tamu yang berada satu ruang dengan dapur. Minimalis. Dan Jungkook bersyukur bisa menyewa apartemen kecil ini.

Tak ada siapa-siapa di apartemen kecil itu. Tentu saja, ia hanya tinggal sendirian disini. Walau begitu ia tak kesepian karena tetangganya sering berkunjung. Entah itu hanya sekedar membagi masakan mereka pada Jungkook atau hanya mengecek apakah Jungkook sudah pulang atau belum.

Jungkook menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding yang berada di ruang tamu. Tubuhnya serasa sakit semua rasanya. Bahkan untuk mandi saja tak mampu Jungkook lakukan sekarang. Huft, lemah sekali pikirnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia terlelap dalam posisi duduk. Tanpa alas apapun atau sandaran apapun di punggungnya. Terlalu lelah membuatnya tidur seperti itu.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

Karena tidak mendapat balasan dari sang pemilik apartemen, tamu itupun masuk saja. Ia tahu benar kalau sang pemilik kediaman hanya akan mengunci apartemennya kalau sedang keluar. Kalau sudah di rumah, jarang sekali memang Jungkook mengunci pintunya.

"Kookie~"

Panggilan itu langsung saja terhenti saat melihat orang yang dicarinya tengah terlelap dengan nyenyak. Pelan-pelan sekali, sang tamu beranjak ke dapur, mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan piring, ah tak lupa sendoknya, kemudian membawanya ke ruang tamu.

"Harusnya makan dulu sebelum tidur" gumam sang tamu pelan.

Tamu itu menyiapkan bawaannya ke mangkuk dan piring yang telah ia ambil tadi. Yap, sang tamu membawa makanan untuk Jungkook.

Setelah siap, iapun membangunkan Jungkook. Bahaya kalau tidak dibangunkan, pasti akan bangun esok pikirnya.

"Kook, bangun. Hei makan dulu" ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan pipi chubby Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menggeliat saja, sedikit terusik.

"Hei, makan dulu. Nanti tidur lag. Kau harus makan, agar tidak sakit" Tamu itu tak menyerah membangunkan Jungkook.

Bahkan kali ini ia mencubit gemas pipi chubby lelaki cantik yang tengah tertidur nyenyak itu.

Dan berhasil. Jungkook membuka kedua mata bulatnya. Menatap cemberut ke arah orang yang membangunkan mimpi indahnya.

"Bibi ganggu saja" ujarnya sambil mencebik.

Yap, tamu itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tetangganya sendiri. Sebut saja namanya Bibi Lee biar mudah. Bibi Lee hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Jungkook yang kekanakan itu.

"Makan dulu, Kookie. Kasihan baby kalau tidak makan" ujar Bibi Lee sambil membantu Jungkook mendekati makanan yang telah ia siapkan.

Kedua iris bulat itu bersinar ketika melihat kudapan di hadapannya.

"Wah, banyak sekali" ujarnya ceria.

Walau hanya ada nasi, sup telur, dan sosis instan saja, menurut Jungkook itu sudah sangat banyak. Apalagi porsinya tidak main-main.

"Besok Paman Lee gajian, mungkin Bibi akan memasakkan sup ayam atau daging" ujar Bibi Lee.

Jungkook menatap bersalah ke arah Bibi Lee. Ia memilin-milin pakaian kebesaran yang ia kenakan.

"Maaf, Bi. Kookie hanya menambah beban Bibi saja" cicitnya pelan.

Bibi Lee mengusap tangan halus Jungkook, menatap sayang ke arahnya.

"Kookie sudah Bibi anggap sebagai anak Bibi tak perlu merasa begitu ya" ujarnya menenangkan.

" Yah, walaupun tidak mungkin juga anak Bibi sudah sebesar dirimu. Hihihi" lanjut Bibi Lee diiringi tawanya.

Ya, Bibi Lee tidak setua yang kalian pikirkan. Usianya masih sekitar 32 tahun, sedangkan suaminya masih 31 tahun. Anaknya saja masih balita usia 4 tahun. Tapi walau begitu Jungkook tidak memanggil Noona ataupun Hyung pada pasangan itu. Jungkook sudah menganggap mereka sangat dewasa, pantas dipanggil paman dan bibi.

"Ya sudah makan dulu, sebelum dimakan kadal" ujar Bibi Lee. Jiwa humornya tidak terlalu tinggi memang, tapi ia suka bercanda.

Jungkook mengangguk, kemudian menikmati makanan yang dibawakan Bibi Lee itu dengan khidmat. Mensyukuri setiap butir nasi yang dapat ia rasakan hari ini.

"Enak" puji Jungkook disela makannya.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang masak coba" puji Bibi Lee pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun, tak lama Jungkook menghentikan acara makannya.

"Bibi sudah makan?" tanyanya menatap sang Bibi.

"Sudah tadi bersama Paman Lee dan Hyunnie" jawab Bibi Lee.

Jungkookpun mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan makan malamnya. Hari melelahkannya serasa terbayarkan dengan sesuap nasi sepiring ini.

"Kook, kenapa tidak berhenti bekerja saja? Bibi yakin Kookie pasti capek kan?" Bibi Lee bertanya setelah Jungkook selesai makan.

Kini Bibi Lee tengah mencucikan piring dan mangkuk di wastafel, sedangkan Jungkook kembali bersandar pada dinding. Kekenyangan kali ini alasannya.

"Lalu bagaimana cara membayar sewa apartemen ini, Bi?" ujar Jungkook.

"Kau bisa tinggal di apartemen kami, tidur di kamar Hyunnie kan bisa"

"Aku tidak bisa merepotkan Bibi Lee sejauh itu"

"Merepotkan bagaimana? Kau ini sudah menjadi keluarga kami, Kook" Bibi Lee yang sudah selesai mencuci itu kemudian beranjak mendekati Jungkook.

Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkap training yang Jungkook gunakan. Mengangkatnya hingga lutut.

"Lihat betapa bengkaknya kakimu ini. Pasti sakit" ujarnya.

Dikeluarkannya sebuah salep dari dalam kantong bajunya, kemudian mulai mengoleskan dan memijit pelan kaki bengkak di depannya itu.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ya, memang bengkak semua tubuh ini" sungutnya.

Bibi Lee terbahak sendiri karena Jungkook membenarkan ejekannya itu.

"Makanya duduk diam di rumah saja, jangan aneh-aneh" ujarnya.

"Aku harus bekerja, Bi. Bekerja untuk hidup. Aku sangat bersyukur Tuhan telah mengirimkan orang-orang baik seperti Bibi, Paman, Hyunnie dan tetangga-tetangga lainnya" Jungkook tetap pada pendiriannya.

Bibi Lee hanya melanjutkan memijit kaki bengkak Jungkook saja.

"Bibi juga pernah melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu, dan Bibi kini menuai akibat dari perbuatan Bibi. Tapi Bibi yakin mampu menghadapinya karena Bibi tidak sendiri. Ada suami Bibi yang setia menemani Bibi dan menguatkan Bibi di kala itu. Tapi kau... hiks... Kau sendirian Kookie... hiks" sisi keibuan Bibi Lee sudah keluar akhirnya.

Ia tak sanggup hanya melihat perjuangan Jungkook seorang diri menghadapi imbalan dari apa yang ia tanam di masa lalu. Sebagai seorang ibu, Bibi Lee juga merasa sedih melihat keadaan Jungkook sekarang. Walau tetangganya ini baru ia kenal beberapa bulan ini, namun sudah sangat akrab. Saling berbagi dalam suka maupun duka.

"Bibi salah. Aku tidak sendirian Bi. Kan ada Bibi dan yang lain. Kalian juga keluargaku sekarang" hibur Jungkook.

Jungkook tak suka melihat Bibi Lee menangis, apalagi ini karena dirinya.

cklek

"Mama!"

Tanpa sungkan-sungkan, seperti rumahnya sendiri, sesosok balita usia empat tahun langsung masuk saja ke apartemen Jungkook. Ya, perempuan mini yang cantik bernama Hyunri atau kerap disapa Hyunnie. Anak tunggal Bibi Lee.

Ia sudah biasa keluar masuk ke apartemen Jungkook. Hei, apartemen keluarga Lee tepat di samping apartemen Jungkook, jadi tidak sulit menemukannya untuk bocah seusia Hyunnie.

"Mama kenapa nangis?" Hyunnie langsung berlari menghampiri Mamanya itu.

"Mama hanya kelilipan sayang. Hei, mana Papamu? Kenapa kemari?" Bibi Lee merengkuh purerinya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Papa di lumah, baca kolan. Jadi Hyunnie kesini" jawab Hyunnie yang masih belum lancar merapalkan huruf 'r' itu.

Jungkook terkekeh mendengar penuturan bocah itu.

"Hei bocah, katakan 'r' pada Oppa" ujar Jungkook, sengaja menghina itu.

"L!"

"R bukan L"

"Iya maksud Hyunnie juga L!"

"Tuh masih L, dasar cadel"

"Mama, Kookie Oppa nakal!" Hyunnie merajuk pada ibunya itu.

Bibi Lee hanya menggeleng pelan akan tingkah kedua 'bocah' ini. Namun ia bersyukur, dengan adanya Hyunnie, setidaknya Jungkook bisa tertawa, melepas sebentar beban hidupnya.

"Oppa kalau nakal halus minta maaf" Hyunnie masih saja mengoceh.

"Tapi kan Oppa tidak bersalah pada Hyunnie. Hyunnie yang harusnya meminta maaf karena menyebut Oppa nakal" Jungkook tak mau mengalah.

Bibi Lee hanya mendengar perdebatan tak penting antara dua 'bocah' itu saja, tak berniat melerai sama sekali. Biarkan saja mereka pada dunianya sendiri, sedangkan Bibi Lee masih sibuk memijit.

"Ah! Tuh kan babynya saja setuju kalau Hyunnie yang nakal" Jungkook sedikit meringis merasakan tendangan tak terencana itu.

Hyunnie? Bocah itu langsung merayap mendekat ke arah sumber yang Jungkook bilang setuju itu. Mendekatkan kepalanya dan menempelkannya.

"Tidak! Baby Bee bilang Oppa yang nakal!" ujar Hyunnie.

"Baby Bee? Kenapa terdengar seperti Bumble Bee" Jungkook bergumam. Aneh-aneh saja bocah ini. Padahal kemarin bilangnya Baby Boo, kemarinnya lagi Baby Chu, dan akan berubah tiap harinya, hingga Jungkook sendiri tak ingat akan nama-nama yang balita itu sebutkan.

"Mana ada. Hyunnie tuh yang nakal" masih berlanjut rupanya pertengkaran tak penting itu.

"Gimana Baby Bee? Oppa yang nakal kan ya? Sebagai Noona yang baik, Noona akan melindungi Baby Bee" oceh Hyunnie.

"Noona? Kenapa bukan Eonnie?" Jungkook bertanya.

"POKOKNYA BABY BEE HARUS MANGGIL NOONA!" jawab Hyunnie tak santai itu.

Jungkook hampir saja menggeplak Hyunnie kalau tak ingat ia masihlah balita. Seenaknya saja menentukan jenis kelamin. Hei bahkan dirinya saja belum tahu, bagaimana bocah ini bisa memutuskannya.

-*123*-

"Tae, bagaimana kencanmu kali ini?" Nyonya Besar Kim alias Kim Baekhyun bertanya pada putera tunggalnya itu.

Di sebelah Baekhyun, ada suaminya Kim Daehyun yang tengah memainkan rambut ikal istrinya dari samping.

"Dia kabur, Eomma" jawab putera tunggal keluarga Kim, Kim Taehyung.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah. Ya, sangat pasrah. Pasalnya ini bukan kali pertama ia merencanakan kencan untuk puteranya. Dan hasilnya sama semua. Wanita atau pria yang ia pilihkan kabur semua.

"Kau apakan memangnya Tae?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Kuancam untuk kubunuh kalau tidak pergi, Eomma" jawab Taehyung datar.

Ya, walaupun Baekhyun sudah tahu jawabannya, ia tetap saja bertanya.

"Maafkan Eomma. Bukannya Eomma mau memaksamu untuk berhubungan lagi dengan seseorang. Tapi Eomma hanya tak ingin kau seperti ini terus Tae" Baekhyun menatap miris ke arah puteranya.

Taehyung hanya diam saja. Pandangannya kosong, bahkan ia tak memikirkan apapun.

"Maafkan Eomma. Ini salah Eomma. Andaikan Eomma tidak keluar rumah waktu itu. Maafkan Eomma, Tae"

Taehyung jarang berbicara dengan Eommanya memang sejak kejadian itu. Ia hanya akan membuka suaranya jika sang ibu bertanya padanya. Sama sekali tak ada inisiatif untuk mengobrol hangat dengan orang tuanya.

"Bukan salah Eomma"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Taehyung beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia akan keluar saat waktunya bekerja dan makan saja. Selebihnya ia habiskan waktunya mengurung di kamarnya.

"Sudahlah sayang, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" ujar Daehyun sambil merangkul pundak kecil sang istri.

"Tapi kan memang salahku. Andai saja aku di rumah saat itu, aku bisa mencegahnya" Baekhyun masih saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Daehyun yang tak suka istri dan anaknya terus begini itu tak bisa berbuat apapun. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Ia hanya dapat berdoa kepada Tuhan dan berusaha untuk mencari.

-*123*-

lanjut? '-'


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook terbangun dengan tangannya yang sedikit kebas. Tentu saja, tetangganya yang masih balita itu ngotot untuk tidur bersamanya semalam. Posisinya tentu saja tangan Jungkooklah yang menjadi bantal bocah itu, sedangkan sang bocah melingkar memeluk perut besarnya. Sangat manis.

Hungkook mengelus rambut tipis gadis yang masih tidur itu dengan lembut. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah pucatnya, membayangkan bagaimana rupa manusia yang bersarang di tubuhnya itu. Apakah akan semanis bocah di pelukannya ini kalau jenis kelaminnya perempuan? Atau setampan dirinya kalau laki-laki?

Untuk jenis kelamin memang Jungkook belum tahu, padahal sudah sebesar itu, pasti sudah kelihatan kalau di USG. Namun, untuk periksa saja Jungkook masih ragu. Ya, tentu saja mengenai biayanya. Untuk makan saja dia masih menumpang pada tetangganya. Walaupun Jungkook sudah menolaknya, tetangganya itu tetap saja mengiriminya makanan. Dan Jungkook sangat berterimakasih akan hal itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin dirinya akan makan di siang hari saja sehari. Kenapa siang? Karena siang hari berada di tengah-tengah waktunya. Antara sarapan dan makan malam, jadi dia tak perlu sarapan dan makan malam lagi. Simpel pemikiran Jungkook ini. Tapi itu sudah dilakukannya sebelum bertemu dengan tetangga baiknya ini.

Bocah yang tengah tidur itu nampak terusik karena usapan lembut di kepalanya. Perlahan, kedua mata bulatnya terbuka.

"Lepasin Oppa" rengeknya sambil menepis gangguan di kepalanya.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, malah ia semakin mengacak-acak rambut bocah itu. Ia suka sekali mengganggu bocah ini.

"Oppa!" bocah itu merengek, tapi masih bergelung memeluk Jungkook, lucu sekali.

Cklek

"Jangan diganggu, Kook" Bibi Lee muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Bibi Lee berjalan mendekat, hendak mengangkat Hyunnie yang masih pada posisi nyamannya itu. Namun sang balita menepis tangan ibunya itu, tak mau dipindah.

"Sudah pagi, Sayang" bujuk Bibi Lee.

"Mau tidur bental, Ma!" tolaknya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Pindah ke kamar Hyunnie sendiri kalau masih mau tidur" bujuk Bibi Lee lagi.

Hyunnie menggeleng kuat dan masih menempel pada Jungkook, tak mau melepaskan pria cantik itu.

"Hei, Oppa capek tahu kalau menjadi bantal Hyunnie terus" ujar Bibi Lee.

Hyunnie mendongak ke arah Jungkook, bertanya kebenaran yang diucapkan ibunya itu.

"Iya lah capek, kan Hyunnie berat" ujar Jungkook melebih-lebihkan.

Hyunnie langsung saja duduk di kasur, dengan wajahnya yang sudah bete berat, ditambah dia yang masih mengantuk itu membuat wajahnya berlipat-lipat kesalnya.

Jungkook sendiri lega, akhirnya beban di tangannya terangkat juga. Saat akan duduk, Bibi Lee dengan sigap membantu.

"Sudah Bibi masakkan sarapan, kau mandi dulu sana" ujar Bibi Lee sambil menggendong Hyunnie, berniat membawanya pulang.

"Hyunnie juga mandi, Ma" entah kenapa bocah itu berubah pikiran, tidak ingin tidur lagi seperti ucapannya tadi.

"Ya sudah kita mandi di rumah saja. Masa mau mandi disini" ujar Bibi Lee yang dihadiahi anggukkan.

Bukannya tidak boleh mandi di rumah Jungkook, tapi kalau menunggu Jungkook mandi pasti terlalu lama, keburu bocah itu tidur lagi. Kalau mandi bersama, Jungkook yang tidak mau tentu saja. Walaupun berbadan dua begitu, jenis kelaminnya masihlah laki-laki, tentu saja dia malu walau pada anak kecil sekalipun. Hei, anak kecil yang dimaksud ini sudah bisa membedakan mana yang laki-laki dan mana perempuan. Mandi dengan ayahnya saja mungkin sudah tidak pernah.

-*123*-

Jungkook mengelap meja cafe yang masih sepi itu. Ya, Jungkook hanyalah seorang pelayan di cafe kopi dekat apartemennya. Jungkook merutuki dirinya dulu karena meninggalkan semua berkas penting seperti ijazah, sertifikat dan lainnya di tempatnya tinggal dulu, sehingga ia cukup kesulitan mencari pekerjaan. Bahkan ijazah SMA saja ia tidak punya.

Tapi Jungkook cukup bersyukur karena masih ada cafe yang mau menerimanya bekerja. Sebuah cafe kopi minimalis namun sangat nyaman dengan berbagai fasilitasnya. Pemiliknya masihlah sangat muda, namun tidak lebih muda dari Jungkook tentunya.

Min Yoongi.

Ya, itulah nama bossnya Jungkook. Pria dengan spesies yang sama dengannya, cantik. Memiliki kulit putih yang menurut Jungkook tidak wajar karena terlalu putih. Dari wajah hingga kakinya sama putih semua, yang menjelaskan kalau memang dari lahir ia sudah putih, bukan karena perawatan atau apalah itu.

Bossnya ini sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri, sangat baik padanya. Tapi sifatnya cukup buruk dengan orang lainnya, membuatnya hingga saat ini masih menyandang status jomblo.

"Pasti memikirkanku"

Celetukan itu berhasil membuat Jungkook menoleh. Orang yang baru saja ia pikirkan baru saja tiba rupanya.

"Hehehe, tahu saja Hyung" jawabnya cengengesan.

"Awas nanti anakmu mirip denganku kalau mikirin aku terus" goda Yoongi santai.

"Amit-amit"

Yoongi langsung saja mencubit gemas pipi chubby Jungkook. Tak terima dikatai seperti itu. Yah, walaupun wajar saja sih kalau mengingat bagaimana sifatnya. Tapi ia masihlah tampan kan? Iya kan?

"Duduk saja dulu, kan masih pagi juga" ujar Yoongi kemudian.

Jungkook menurut saja perkataan bossnya, duduk di kursi dekat meja yang dilapnya tadi.

"Sudah sarapan?" tanya Yoongi perhatian.

"Sudah tadi"

"Benar? Tidak bohong kan?"

"Iya lah, untuk apa berbohong"

Yoongi ini memang sangat perhatian pada Jungkook. Ia yang juga sama-sama hidup sendirian itu sudah menganggap Jungkook sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ia sudah menawarkan agar Jungkook tinggal di tempat saja, agar bisa lebih hemat. Tapi Jungkook menolaknya tentu saja karena tidak mau merepotkan. Ia sudah merasa banyak merepotkan banyak orang dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Hyung sendiri sudah makan?" tanya Jungkook balik.

"Belum, mual Kook" jawab Yoongi.

Wajah Yoongi ini aslinya sudah terlalu pucat, jadi susah membedakan kalau hanya melihat wajahnya saja, apa dia sakit atau tidak.

"Sudah periksa ke dokter Hyung?" tanya Jungkook khawatir.

"Malas, nanti aku capek. Lebih baik tidur" jawabnya yang sangat Yoongi sekali.

Jungkook sedikit mendengus, merutuki sifat pemalas bossnya ini.

"Kalau Hyung beneran sakit bagaimana? Ke dokter saja lah" bujuk Jongkook.

Ia tentunya sudah tahu kalau Yoongi tinggal sendiri, sehingga tak ada yang memperhatikannya di rumah. Yoongi tidaklah seberuntung Jungkook yang memiliki tetangga sebaik Bibi Lee dan lainnya. Hidup Yoongi lebih banyak ia habiskan di cafenya, sehingga ia jarang berinteraksi dengan tetangganya. Kalau sakit kan tidak ada yang merawatnya tentu saja, dan Jungkook sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja" ujar Yoongi dengan nada santai seperti biasanya.

"Kalau begitu Hyung harus sarapan" Jungkook masih saja memaksa.

"Kubilang mual, Kook. Nanti saja agak siang"

"Setidaknya makan apa gitu Hyung biar perut Hyung tidak kosong"

"Percuma Kook, kumuntahkan juga"

Jungkook sebenarnya agak curiga dengan gejala yang Yoongi tunjukkan ini. Tiap hari Yoongi tidak pernah mau sarapan, bahkan sering ia membohongi Jungkook kalau dia sudah sarapan, namun Jungkook selalu tahu kalau Yoongi telah membohonginya.

"Kubuatkan teh hangat saja kalau begitu" putus Jungkook sepihak sambil berdiri, hendak menuju dapur.

"Tidak usah Kook, disini saja ngobrol denganku" cegah Yoongi, membuat Jungkook kembali duduk.

"Hyung beneran tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja astaga. Lebih baik kau pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri"

"Huh"

"Kau tidak berniat berhenti kerja? Ngeri tahu kalau melihatmu kesana kemari. Kalau ada apa-apa kan juga pasti jadi tanggung jawabku"

"Hyung memecatku?" Jungkook menunjukkan wajah murungnya.

Yoongi mengusap kasar wajahnya. Bukan maksudnya begitu. Ia benar-benar atas apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia tak tega saja melihat Jungkook berseliweran kesana kemari. Pasti berat baginya. Yoongi yang hanya duduk dan kadang kala juga ikut melayani sebentar saja sudah lelah. Ya, dia duduk saja sudah menghabiskan tenaga mungkin pikirnya.(-_-)

"Kau yang duduk di kasir saja bagaimana?"

"Lalu yang melayani pengunjung siapa? Tidak mungkin Hyung kan?"

Yoongi mengusap lehernya kikuk. Ya, dia duduk di kursi aksir saja sudah malas-malasan, apalagi kalau disuruh melayani pengunjung. Di cafe minimalisnya ini memang hanya ada tiga orang sebagai pekerjanya. Yoongi di kasir, Jungkook sebagai pelayan, dan satu koki yang sebut saja namanya Paman Hwan. Pendapatan di cafe itu tidak memungkinkan Yoongi untuk merekrut pegawai baru lagi. Ya, cafenya ini tidak pernah sepi dan tidak bisa dikatakan ramai juga. Satu pelayan dan satu juru masak saja sudah cukup memang. Kalau dirasa lebih ramai dari biasanya, maka mau tak mau Yoongi juga ikut berperan melayani.

"Ya, gimana lagi. Aku tak mungkin mencari pegawai baru lagi, Kook" balas Yoongi.

"Aku sudah berterimakasih pada Hyung karena memberiku pekerjaan. Seharusnya Hyung bisa merekrut pegawai yang lebih kompeten daripada aku. Tapi Hyung tidak melakukannya dan mempertahankanku. Terima kasih, Hyungie"

"Apaan sih, kan kau sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Jangan mengatakan hal tak benar begitu"

Yoongi memang tak pernah suka melihat Jungkook yang selalu merendah itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hyung tidak berkencan?"

Karena tak mau membuat mood Yoongi jelek, Jungkook pun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Berkencan denganmu saja bagaimana?"

"Aku serius Hyung"

"Oh ya lupa, kau kan masih menjadi 'istri' orang. Aku tak mau menjadi pelakor, eh pebinor mungkin ya?"

"Huh, jangan ingatkan Hyung"

"Bagaimana tak ingat kalau kau masih saja memakai cincin nikahmu, Astaga anak ini"

Jungkook menatap ke arah cincin yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kirinya, mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku tak mau melepasnya, Hyung" cicitnya pelan.

"Iya, karena kau masih mencintai suamimu itu" balas Yoongi malas.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum miris. Cinta? Apa dia berhak memiliki perasaan itu? Apalagi pada orang yang sudah ia hancurkan? Hancur hingga ke titik terbawah.

-*123*-

Pria tampan tengah sibuk dengan laptop dan laporan yang menggunung. Ia hanya fokus ke arah dua benda itu, tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Serius sekali, Tae" ujar orang yang baru masuk itu.

Orang itu langsung saja duduk santai di sofa yang disediakan untuk tamu di ruangan itu. Tak menunggu untuk dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu oleh pemilik ruangan.

"Kau ada urusan apa lagi kesini, Jim?" tanya Taehyung, tanpa melirik sedikitpun. Dari sudaranya saja Taehyung sudah tahu. Ya, sahabatnya dari dalam kandungan ibunya, Park Jimin.

"Hanya berkunjung saja, sekalian tadi habis ada rapat di dekat sini" jawab Jimin santai.

Ya, dua sahabat itu tidak bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Namun Jimin sering mengunjungi Taehyung di sela-sela kesibukannya.

"Oh"

Singkat sekali jawaban dari Tuan Kim ini.

"Kau sudah makan? Kita makan siang saja keluar yuk" ajak Jimin.

"Bukannya kau baru saja makan?"

Ya, yang Taehyung tahu kalau rapat di jam segini dan di luar kantor, biasanya akan ada sesi makan sekalian.

"Aku hanya makan sedikit tadi, sengaja memang. Biar bisa makan denganmu" ujar Jimin.

"Aku malas keluar"

"Ayo lah Tae, kau tak penat apa disini terus?"

"Tidak"

"Aku bosan Tae di kantor terus, makanya aku main kesini"

Taehyung tak memperdulikan sahabatnya yang cerewet ini. Namun, Taehyung juga bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang enerjik seperti Jimin, sebagai hiburan di tengah pemikiran tak baiknya. Perasaannya sudah lama memburuk karena seseorang, dan Jimin selalu datang untuk menghiburnya. Sahabat sejati.

"Pesankan makanan lah kalau kau tak mau keluar" Jimin merengek layaknya anak anak ayam yang ditelantarkan oleh induknya.

"Pesan sendiri"

"Huh, tapi kau yang bayar ya"

"Memang selalu begitu kan"

Jimin cengengesan saja. Bukannya dia pelit nan irit, ataupun miskin. Tapi kalau ada teman yang mau membayarinya, kenapa ia repot-repot mengeluarkan uang? Pemikiran yang licik memang.

Jiminpun meraih telepon kantor, menelpon kantin bawah dengan telpon itu. Seperti biasanya.

"Tolong saya pesan bibimbap... kau pesan apa Tae?"

"Samakan saja denganmu"

"Bibimbap dua dan kopi dingin dua. Ah juga kalau ada ice cream macha dan teokpokki. Dikirimkan ke ruangan Kim Taehyung. Terima kasih"

Jiminpun menutup sambungannya.

"Banyak sekali pesananmu" komentar Taehyung yang masih saja sibuk itu.

"Kau tak akan miskin kalau hanya membelikanku itu saja"

Taehyung mendecih.

Jimin mengoceh terus tentang apa saja, mulai bagaimana ia berangkat tadi, dan mengenai klien centilnya yang membuat ia muak.

Hingga tak lama kemudian pesanan yang Jimin pesan sudah tiba. Dan Taehyungpun meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaannya, menghampiri Jimin dengan makanan-makanannya.

"Ha?" Taehyung yang baru duduk itu cengo di tempatnya. Ia menatap kearah Jimin seolah mempertanyakan kejiwaan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tahu kau memang tidak waras Jim, tapi ini?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Jimin polos.

Taehyung menunjuk benda tak layak yang Jimin makan.

"Enak kok, kau mau coba?" Jimin menawarkan benda yang menurut Taehyung tak layak itu.

"Tidak, aku yang ini saja"

Taehyung langsung saja mengambil bibimbap dari atas meja. Masih melirik tak percaya pada Jimin. Yang benar saja? Jimin menuangkan ice cream machanya ke atas teokpokki yang tolong garis bawahi pedas dan panas.

"Untung pesan ice creamnya banyak, jadi bisa ditambah lagi kalau meleleh" ujar Jimin.

Taehyung tak memperdulikan lagi dengan kejiwaan sahabatnya yang patut dipertanyakan ini.

"Oh ya Tae, bagaimana pencarianmu? Sudah menemukan petunjuk?" Jimin kini mulai mengungkit hal yang seharusnya tidak ia tanyakan, tapi dia penasaran dan khawatir juga.

"Tidak Jim. Di perusahaan manapun juga tak ada namanya" ujar Taehyung malas-malasan memakan bibimbapnya.

"Ya, jelas saja dia tidak bisa mendaftar ke perusahaan Tae. Kan semua ijazah, sertifikat dan surat-suratnya masih di kamarmu"

"Iya sih"

Taehyung cukup stress akan semua ini. Tapi ia tak mau menyerah begitu saja, ia harus berjuang.

"Apa tak ada kabar dari orang-orang yang mungkin dekat dengannya?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Ia sudah mencari di banyak kemungkinan, tapi tak mendapat hasil apapun. Nihil.

"Rindu sekali Jim rasanya" gumam Taehyung pelan.

Jimin merasa iba pada sahabatnya ini. Ia juga sudah ikut membantu pencarian, namun mendapt hasil yang sama dengan Taehyung. Nihil.

"Sabar, Tae. Pasti ketemu kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh berusaha dan berdoa. Aku yakin itu"

"Aku sudah berusaha bangkit dari kehancuranku, Jim. Tapi apa? Dia malah kabur ketika itu. Apa yang kuperjuangkan seperti sia-sia saja Jim"

Taehyung sudah merasakan air matanya kini tak bisa terbendung. Setetes air iu turun tanpa ia kehendaki, membuat dadanya sesak dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Jimin meletakkan makanan 'absurd'nya di meja, kemudian mengelus punggung Taehyung lembut.

"Aku tak pernah marah padanya, tak pernah menyalahkan atas apa yang ia lakukan. Kenapa dia masih pergi Jim?"

"Aku tak pernah membalas rasa perih akibat dihianati karena kupikir dengan itu dia tak akan berpaling dariku"

"Aku sudah memberikan apa yang ia inginkan Jim, semuanya. Tapi dia... dia..."

Taehyung tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Rasanya sakit sekali hanya sekedar mengingatnya.

Jimin semakin merutuki perasaan yang dinamakan cinta itu. Taehyung sudah dibutakan oleh cinta, dan membuatnya bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Jimin membenci perasaan yang membuat sahabatnya hancur ini. Kalau bisa, Jimin akan kembali ke masa lalu dan tidak membiarkan Taehyung merasakan perasaan menyakitkan itu.

"Tapi aku tak bisa membencinya Jim"

"Iya, aku tahu"

Hanya itu saja yang bisa Jimin ucapkan.

-*123*-

Lanjut?


	3. Chapter 3

"Tae, ada proyek baru di luar kota. Appa minta kau dan Jimin untuk menanganinya"

Daehyun memanggil Taehyung ke ruangannya. Ia sendiri masih sibuk dengan laptop dan kopinya.

"Proyek apa?" tanya Taehyung datar.

"Pembangunan kompleks hunian baru. Ada apartemen, perumahan, dan beberapa fasilitas pendukung lainnya" jawab Daehyun masih tetap fokus itu.

"Kenapa harus kami?"

"Ini proyek besar dan Appa ada urusan di China mulai minggu depan. Dan kita bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Jimin. Apalagi ini berada di luar kota, rawan terjadi misskomunikasi" jelas Daehyun.

Memang ia belum mengatakan pada Taehyung bahwa dirinya ada urusan di luar negeri sebelumnya. Ia bahkan juga berniat akan membawa 'istri'nya serta, dan Taehyung pasti tahu tanpa harus bertanya.

"Baiklah, kirimkan filenya padaku. Akan kubicarakan dengan Jimin" putus Taehyung seraya pergi dari ruangan Ayahnya itu.

"Kau bahkan tak pamit dulu Tae" gumam Daehyun miris setelah Taehyung keluar dari ruangannya.

Taehyung tidak hanya dingin pada 'Ibu'nya saja, pada ayahnya pun ia bersikap sama dinginnya. Hanya akan berbicara bila itu diperlukan atau penting. Daehyun bersyukur Taehyung memiliki sahabat seperti Jimin. Hanya pada Jimin, Taehyung bersikap biasa saja, dan ia juga tahu itu. Sehingga tak jarang Daehyun maupun Baekhyun akan menanyakan kondisi Taehyung melalui Jimin.

-*123*-

"Waw, areanya luas juga" komentar Jimin setelah mempelajari desain rencana pembangunan.

Taehyung yang juga tengah mempelajarinya itupun menyetujui dengan cara mengangguk pelan.

"Apa tidak masalah menggusur wilayah seluas ini?" Jimin agak sanksi dengan proyek kali ini.

"Ini terletak di wilayah yang agak pinggiran. Menurutku kalau diberi ganti rugi tak masalah"

"Iya juga sih, memang biasanya seperti itu. Semoga saja tak terjadi kendala berarti"

Taehyung kembali mengangguk pelan saja.

"Appamu pasti ingin memberimu waktu untuk refreshing" ujar Jimin seraya menutup file di ponselnya.

Taehyung yang kurang paham maksud Jimin itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yah, kau pasti jenuh hanya berputar di rumah dan kantor saja. Kau butuh pengalih suasana, dan inilah jawabannya. Appamu sangat menyayangimu Tae" jelas Jimin.

Taehyung hanya bergumam saja sebagai jawaban. Dalam hati iya hanya meng'iya'kan kalimat dari Jimin.

Taehyung sadar apa yang ia tunjukkan pada orang tuanya bukanlah hal yang terpuji. Ia layaknya anak durhaka dalam cerita ataupun dongeng. Anak yang patut untuk dikutuk penjadi batu karena tak memperdulikan orang tuanya. Tapi perasaannya sungguh kacau, ia bahkan tak mampu menunjukkan emosinya pada orang tuanya sendiri.

"Mungkin aku harus meminta maaf, Jim" celetuk Taehyung.

Seulas senyum terpancar di wajah tampan Jimin.

"Ya, memang seharusnya begitu Tae. Mereka tak pernah berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan memang aku hanya melampiaskan kesalahanku sendiri pada mereka. Mereka tak pernah salah dari awal"

Taehyung mulai merutuki kesalahannya sendiri. Walaupun hanya diam, Taehyung tahu kalau kedua orang tuanya memiliki penyesalan mereka atas sikapnya. Mereka pasti menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri, meskipun itu bukanlah kesalahan mereka. Sama sekali bukan.

"Ya sudah katakan bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku yakin mereka pasti mengerti"

"Ya, aku tahu"

"Ya sudah sekarang kita makan saja. Aku sangat kelaparan" rengek Jimin.

Berpikir membuatnya lapar.

"Pesan saja seperti biasa"

Taehyung memang malas untuk sekedar keluar untuk makan siang. Ia lebih memilih memesan saja atau bahkan tidak makan sama sekali.

"Delivery dari luar ya, aku bosan makanan kantin" usul Jimin.

"Terserahmu saja"

Dengan begitu, Jimin mulai bermain dengan ponselnya, mencari restoran atau rumah makan dengan menu yang ia inginkan.

"Kau pesan apa Tae?"

"Terserahmu, asal makanan normal yang tidak sama denganmu"

Taehyung seakan mengerti akan menu keinginan Jimin yang cukup diluar nalar itu memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. Ia sudah berkali-kali melihat menu 'unik' Jimin yang dirasaanya sangat 'aneh' dan tak masuk akal. Ia juga tak jarang mempertanyakan kewarasan sahabatnya itu.

"Huh, memangnya kau pikir menuku tidak normal apa" gerutu Jimin.

"Memang begitu"

Jimin akan membuka suaranya kembali untuk membalas ucapan Taehyung, namun ucapannya terhenti saat menemukan menu yang ia inginkan.

"Nasi goreng kimchi mau?"

"Ya"

"Sip, akan kupesankan"

"Apa yang kau pesan?"

"Nasi goreng kimchi untukmu, dan Ramyeon kuah jus buah naga dan topping permen gula untukku"

Taehyung hanya meneguk air liurnya dengan sedikit kesulitan mendengar menu yang Jimin ucapkan. Membayangkannya saja memnuatnya mual sendiri.

"Jim, kau yakin sehat?"

Jiminpun meletakkan ponselnya setelah memesan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi, kemudian mendongak melihat langit-langit di ruangan Taehyung itu.

"Aku sudah bercerita ini pada Eommaku, dan katanya aku tengah ngidam. Sulit dimengerti padahal aku tak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun" cerita Jimin.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Menyadari kata 'ngidam' yang seharusnya tidak disandingkan dengan Jimin yang nyatanya masih jomblo itu. Kalau dirinya yang mengidam, bisa dipahami karena statusnya yang sudah tidak lajang lagi itu. Tapi tidak mungkin juga kalau dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. Ah, apa yang ia pikirkan?!

"Kau yakin tidak sedang menjalin hubungan? Atau tidak sengaja kau menebar benihmu begitu?" Tanya Taehyung menyebutkan kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi.

"Entahlah Tae, aku tak mengingatnya. Tapi konyol sekali sih kalau memang benar terjadi"

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku membenci sebuah hubungan. Hanya akan membuat satu atau kedua pihak sakit, dan aku membencinya" lanjut Jimin.

Taehyung tersenyum meremehkan.

"Lalu kau akan lajang seumur hidup maksudmu?" Ejek Taehyung.

"Jika memang perlu, tak masalah" jawabnya enteng.

-*123*-

"Hoek! Hoek!"

"HYUNG KAU TIDAK APA-APA?!"

Jungkook yang mendengar suara aneh dari luar kamar mandi itupun berteriak tak sabaran. Ia yang tengah mencari Yoongi untuk pamit pulang itu menemukan suara aneh Yoongi di kammar mandi. Membuatnya khawatir tentunya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Kook. Pulanglah, pasti kau lelah" balas Yoongi dari dalam kamar mandi.

Walau memang benar Jungkook sangat lelah, tapi mendengar suara lemah Yoongi membuatnya tak serta merta menuruti permintaan Yoongi untuk pulang.

"BUKA PINTUNYA HYUNG! AKU INGIN MELIHATMU!" selelah apapun, suara Jungkook masih kuat untuk sekedar berteriak.

"Aish, tunggu sebentar sayang. Sebentar lagi kita pulang" lanjut Jungkook dengan suara pelan sambil mengelus perut besarnya.

Ya, isi dari perutnya sudah menendang-nendang protes ingin diberi asupan. Sudah sejak siang ia belum diberi nutrisi.

"Pulanglah Kook, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja" ujar Yoongi dari dalam.

Jungkook semakin menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi sebagai balasannya.

Cklek~

"Kubilang pu-"

"Astaga, Hyung pucat sekali!"

Walau memang susah membedakan Yoongi yang sakit atau tidak, karena warna asli kulitnya yang sangat putih itu, Jungkook bisa melihat perbedaannya sekarang. Sangat pucat.

"Hei, khawatirkan kondisimu sendiri. Pulanglah" Yoongi yang terlihat lemah itu masih saja bersikukuh menyuruh Jungkook pulang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh Paman Hwan mengantarmu pulang" ujar Jungkook.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri Kook, tak jauh juga" tolak Yoongi mentah-mentah.

"Tidak dengan kondisimu saat ini Hyung" ujar Jungkook final seraya menghampiri Paman Hwan yang tengah beres-beres di dapur itu.

"Paman, minta tolong antarkan Yoongi Hyung pulang ya. Sepertinya Hyungie sedang sakit, aku khawatir" pinta Jungkook.

Paman Hwanpun menyetujuinya saja, dan beliau juga menyuruh Jungkook untuk pulang saja sebelum malam tiba. Paman Hwan sebenarnya lebih mengkhawatirkan Jungkook, tapi sepertinya Yoongi saat ini lebih membutuhkannya.

"Ya sudah aku pamit paman, hyung"

Setelah itu, Jungkookpun beranjak keluar dari kafe. Ia berjalan kaki untuk pulang. Hei, jaraknya tak terlalu jauh, sehingga jalan kaki merupakan pilihan yang tepat.

Apalagi ia juga dapat melihat sekeliling jalanan yang mulai dipenuhi orang berjualan itu. Dalam hati ia menahan untuk sekedar memiliki hasrat untuk 'ingin' saja. Ia harus meminimalisir pengeluarannya. Hanya barang penting saja yang harus ia beli, selebihnya jangan pernah dilihat.

Ia mengingat serta merutuki kembali dirinya di masa lalu yang dengan gampangnya menghamburkan uang hanya demi barang tak penting. Ia merutuki kenapa ia bisa sebodoh itu?

"Ma, ingin ice cream!"

Sebuah suara berhasil mengalihkan pemikiran Jungkook.

Ia dapat melihat dengan retinanya sebuah keluarga dimana ada ibu, ayah, dan anak yang tengah bergandengan dengan sang anak yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka, menuntun arah tujuan, menjadi pemimpin jalan.

"Tapi kemarin kan sudah beli Ice Cream" tolak lembut sang ibu.

"Tapi ingin lagi. Huweeee"

Terlihat sang ayah yang tidak tega itu menggendong laki-laki mini versinya dengan sebelah tangannya, tangan yang lain digunakan untuk mengusap air mata sang buah hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kue beras? Papa dengar kemarin ada toko yang baru buka kemarin" bujuk sang ayah.

Sang anak terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk semangat, kemudian turun dari gendongan sang ayah dan mengamit kembali kedua tangan orang tuanya, berjalan dengan gembira.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bila Jungkook iri. Ya, ia sendiri tak yakin bagaimana anaknya kelak. Ia juga menginginkan anaknya mendapat kasih sayang seperti yang anak tadi dapatkan. Tapi egonya berkata lain, perasaannya tak bisa membenarkan impiannya itu.

"Aku tak berhak bahagia" gumamnya pelan.

Saat itu juga, anak di perutnya menendang seakan melakukan aksi protes tak setuju dengan ucapan 'ibu'nya.

"Ya, hanya aku yang tidak berhak bahagia. Kau harus bahagia sayang" gumamnya lagi sambil mengelus perutnya tepat dimana tendangan kecil berasal.

Jungkook tak akan pernah melupakan betapa berdosanya dirinya, betapa ia telah menghancurkan kehidupan seseorang, atau bahkan satu keluarga? Jungkook hanya akan selalu hidup dalam penyesalannya.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah mengucapkan maaf" gumamnya pelan.

Kata 'maaf' ingin sekali Jungkook ucapkan. Walaupun tak akan membayar segala dosa yang Jungkook lakukan, setidaknya Jungkook ingin meminta maaf. Tapi Jungkook juga sanksi apakah ia berhak hanya sekedar mengucap maaf? Apa dia masih pantas hanya sekedar mengucap kata sakral itu?

Tanpa ia sadari, langkah kakinya sudah sampai ke depan bangunan apartemennya. Sebelah alisnya ia naikkan karena melihat keramaian yang terjadi di lobi. Ia mengenal orang-orang itu, tentu saja karena mereka hidup di bangunan yang sama.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook apda Bibi Lee yang juga ikut meramaikan itu.

"Astaga Kook, ini kabar buruk!"

"Kabar buruk bagaimana Bi?" Jungkook yang tidak mengerti itu kembali bertanya.

"Sepertinya kita harus pindah dari tempat ini"

Seakan tersambar petir, Jungkookpun terdiam. Pindah? Bagaimana mungkin? Ia sudah menemukan tempat yang mau menampung dirinya dengan lingkungan yang sangat mendukung. Dan dengan kata pindah, artinya ia harus kembali mencari tempat yang mau bersahabat dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ujian hidup kembali menerpanya.

"Kenapa harus begitu Bi? Hiks" tanpa ia sadari, Jungkook mulai terisak pelan.

"Tempat ini akan digusur untuk dijadikan hunian baru yang lebih layak" Bibi Lee mulai memeluk Jungkook lembut.

"Aku tidak mau Bi. Hiks. Tidak-"

"Ssstttt Bibi akan selalu bersamamu" Bibi Lee tahu apa yang Jungkook pikirkan. Meskipun mereka berada pada kondisi yang hampir sama, Bibi Lee berusaha menenangkan Jungkook yang pasti amat sangat terpukul itu.

"Kita tak boleh diam begitu saja!" ucap seseorang dengan nada lantangnya.

Kim Seokjin, pemilik kamar apartemen di depan Jungkook yang juga sangat akrab dengannya itu selalu saja bersemangat di saat apapun. Ia hanyalah guru musik di tempat les musik di kota itu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Jungkook yang juga membutuhkan tempat tinggal.

"Kita harus demo menolak penggusuran tempat ini!" lanjutnya lagi dengan berapi-api.

Jungkook yang awalnya terisak itu sedikit terhibur akan semangat yang Jin koarkan pada orang-orang. Ia memang mood booster sekali.

-*123*-

Taehyung melangkah dengan pasti ke arah ruang keluarga di rumah orang tuanya itu. Dapat ia lihat jika kedua orang tuanya tengah terfokus akan acara sinetron di televisi. Lebih tepatnya hanya 'ibu'nya saja yang menonton dengan serius, ayahnya sendiri hanya menemaninya saja sambil memainkan rambut halus sang 'istri'.

"Appa, Eomma"

Taehyung duduk di sofa dekat mereka, yang sontak saja membuat dua orang itu kaget bukan main. Baekhyun langsung saja mematikan layar televisi demi mendengar anaknya berbicara itu. Kini kedua orang itu fokus pada Taehyung.

"Iya? Ada apa Tae?" tanya sang kepala keluarga.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf atas perilaku tak baikku selama ini" ujar Taehyung dalam sekali nafas.

Baekhyun terlihat berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan tulus dari Taehyung. Anaknya yang dulu masih mengompol di bajunya ini sudah dewasa sekarang. Sudah bisa mengatakan kata sakral yang tidak semua orang mampu mengucapkannya.

"Kau tidak salah, Tae. Jangan meminta maaf" ujar Baekhyun dengan suara bergetarnya.

Daehyun yang melihat pertahanan lemah 'istri'nya itupun mengelus pundah sempit Baekhyun, memberinya kekuatan secara kasat mata.

"Dari awal aku yang salah, Eomma. Maaf karena membuat semua kesalahan terlempar ke kalian. Maafkan Taehyung" tulus. Ucapan Taehyung kali ini benar-benar dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Baekhyunpun berpindah posisi, lebih mendekat ke arah puteranya itu. Dan saat itu juga ia memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. Tubuh yang dulu ia bawa kemana-mana selama sembilan bulan di dalam perutnya itu. Tak mampu membendung emosinya yang ia tahan selama ini bila berdekatan dengan sang anak. Ya, kini Baekhyun menangis.

"Maafkan Eomma tidak bisa membuat Taehyung bahagia. Maafkan Eomma yang melepaskan kebahagiaan Taehyung. Maafkan Eomma"

Taehyung terdiam. Ia sangat menyesal telah berlaku tak adil pada orang yang begitu sayang padanya ini. Ia begitu egois selama ini, hanya mementingkan dirinya seorang. Tak pernah melihat betapa menderitanya orang yang menyayanginya itu atas perlakuannya. Ia bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri telah membuat orang yang membawanya ke dunia ini menangis karemanya. Ia sangat berdosa.

"Kebahagiaan Taehyung ada disini. Kebahagiaan Taehyung adalah memiliki orang tua seperti Eomma dan Appa" ujar Taehyung.

Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan tarakhir kali ia memeluk orang yang merawatnya selama ini. Ia terlalu mengabaikan orang tuanya. Betapa bodoh dan jahatnya dirinya.

Dan malam itu menjadi momen tak terlupakan dalam keluarga Kim. Momen dimana kembalinya keluarga Kim menjadi suatu 'keluarga' dalam artian sesungguhnya.

-*123*-

Maaf typonya banyak dan cerita yang pendek nan membosankan ini :'

Oh ya, makasi sama yang udah fav, follow, dan RnR, Saya tunggu fav dan follow lainnya, dan tentunya ditunggu sangat RnRnya lag... #Bungkuk2


	4. Chapter 4

Rumah keluarga 'Kim' kini sudah sepi. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Baekhyun dan Daehyun telah berangkat ke China untuk urusan pekerjaan. Harusnya mereka berangkat tiga hari lagi, namun Daehyun sengaja memajukan jadwalnya agar bisa beristirahat alias bersantai alias jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu dengan orang tercintanya.

Taehyung yang kini sendiri di kediaman Kim itu kini mulai beres-beres. Ya, dia dan Jimin berencana akan berangkat besok untuk pekerjaan juga. Karena waktu yang cukup lama, maka mereka memutuskan untuk menginap, tentunya menyewa hotel disana.

Jimin yang malas membawa mobil sendiri itu memutuskan untuk menumpang pada Taehyung saja, toh mereka melakukan pekerjaan yang sama serta menginap di tempat yang sama pula. Lagian Jimin juga tak ada cita-cita untuk berjalan-jalan ke daerah yang cukup pinggiran itu.

Dan oleh karena rencananya, kini Jimin sudah di rumah Kim. Alibi menemani Taehyung serta agar tidak kesiangan.

"Kau menyiapkan sendiri Tae?" tanya Jimin dari atas kasur.

Ya, mereka tidur sekamar. Alasannya? Karena Taehyung yang sudah pindah ke kamar tamu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan tidak lucu kan kalau Jimin tidur di kamar Taehyung, sementara pemilik rumah di kamar tamu? Dan karena rencana menginap Jimin ini mendadak, kamar tamu lainnya belum dibersihkan oleh ART.

"Ya" jawab Taehyung singkat.

Jimin hanya mengagguk-angguk saja. Kini ia kembali fokus ke ponselnya. Bekerja? Tentu saja tidak. Jimin kini memainkan game di ponsel canggihnya. Game tembak menembak yang tengah populer saat ini di berbagai kalangan itu.

"Aku mengantuk, bisa kecilkan volumenya?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk saja, seraya mengecilkan volume game di ponselnya.

"Tae, kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamarmu?"

Walau bertanya begitu, pandangan Jimin tak lepas dari ponselnya.

Taehyung yang tengah selesai beres-beres barangnya itupun naik ke atas kasur, berbaring di sebelah Jimin.

"Aku tak bisa Jim, terlalu menyakitkan" jawabnya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Bahkan baunya masih tertinggal disana, aku tak bisa Jim"

"Kau bisa menyuruh ARTmu untuk membereskannya kan?"

Taehyung menutup kepalanya dengan selimut, menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku tak mampu membuang barangnya Jim, semuanya masih sama. Ia tak membawa apapun saat pergi" ujar Taehyung di balik selimutnya.

Jimin menghela nafas keras, cinta membuat buta memang benar adanya. Walau tak pernah merasakannya, Jimin berharap tidak akan pernah merasakannya, sungguh menyakitkan hanya melihat saja.

"Shit, kalah" gumam Jimin lirih, seraya meletakkan ponselnya di samping kasur. Ya, kalau sudah kalah, Jimin malas untuk bermain lagi. Kekanakan memang.

"Lalu bagaimana kau mengambil barangmu di kamar?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Aku tak mengambilnya, aku membeli yang baru" jawab Taehyung.

Jimin menatap Taehyung tak percaya. Hanya karena tak sanggup masuk ke kamarnya, sampai-sampai Taehyung membeli perlengkapan pribadinya lagi? Baju dan perlatan mandi juga termasuk kan? Konyol.

"Hei, kau bisa menyuruh ART mengambilkannya untukmu" celetuk Jimin.

"Tidak bisa Jim"

"Apanya?"

"Semua barangku di kamar sudah menjadi miliknya, semua sudah tersentuh olehnya. Hanya dia yang boleh mengambilnya"

Jimin semakin menganga saja. Presepsi macam apa itu? Bahkan barang yang dimaksud Taehyung itu ada di rumahnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa menjadi miliknya dan tak boleh diambil selain dirinya? Mustahil.

"Ya sudah kau tidur saja Tae, capek juga ngobrol denganmu lama-lama" ujar Jimin akhirnya.

-*123*-

"Hiks hiks"

"Sudahlah Kook, kalau memang benar akan digusur, kita akan pindah ke tempat yang lebih baik" Jin yang sedang main ke rumah Jungkook itu mencoba menenangkan Jungkook yang tengah sesenggukan.

Bukan hanya Jin saja sebenarnya, ada Bibi Lee dan Yoongi juga. Lokasi kafe Yoongi dan kontrakannya juga termasuk dalam wilayah penggusuran, sehigga Yoongi juga ikut dalam kesedihan berlarut Jungkook ini. Entah kenapa ia juga terbawa suasana menjadi mellow begini. Moodnya buruk sekali akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku tidak tahu harus kemana, Hyung. Hiks" Entah lah, Jungkook jadi semakin cengeng saja akhir-akhir ini. Kemana dirinya yang kuat sebelumnya? Tetimbun oleh mood swingnya mungkin.

Bibi Lee membawa teh hangat dari dapur, empat gelas untuk empat orang.

"Termakasih, Noona" ujar Jin.

Ya, memang hanya Jungkook saja yang memanggil dengan sebutan 'Bibi', sedangkan Jin masih memanggil sewajarnya sesuai umur Bibi Lee.

"Kita akan berusaha mempertahankan rumah kita ini Kook. Setidaknya kita harus berjuang terlebih dahulu sebelum menyerah, benar kan Jin?" ucap Bibi Lee berusaha menyemangati Jungkook.

"Iya, Kook. Apa yang dikatakan Noona benar. Apapun hasilnya nanti, setidaknya kita sudah memperjuangkan apa yang menjadi hak kita. Jangan patah semaangat" sambung Jin dengan berapi-api.

Yoongi yang baru menyelesaikan mandinya itu ikut duduk di dekat Jungkook. Ya, apartemen mini Jungkook sudah seperti basecamp mereka saja. Mau melakulan apapun, masuk-keluar juga sesuka hati.

"Minum dulu Hyung. Hiks" ditengah sesenggukannya, Jungkook masih mengingat Yoongi yang dirasa sakit itu.

"Eum" gumam Yoongi pelan sambil meminum teh hangat buatan Bibi Lee.

"Kau sakit apa memang?" Jin mengenal Yoongi karena tak jarang ia mampir ke kafenya, begitu juga Bibi Lee.

"Haanya masuk angin mungkin" jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

Jungkook menyelesaikan tangisannya, kemudian ikut meminum teh hanhat buatan Bibi Lee.

"Bagaimana bisa masuk angin? Kau begadang?" kini Bibi Lee ikut menimpali.

Yoongi menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa begadang kalau hobinya itu tidur? Jam tidurnya bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu Hyung, Noona" gumamnya pelan.

"Yoongi Hyung sudah terlewat sering muntah-muntah, Bi, Hyung" cerita Jungkook.

Bibi Lee yang mendengarnya sontak melebarkan kedua matanya, menatap Yoongi penuh kecurigaan dan rasa tak percayanya.

"Kau hamil Yoon?" celetuknya.

"Mana mungkin!" sela Yoongi cepat.

Bibi Lee masih belum percaya akan jawaban Yoongi.

"Kuambilkan testpack di rumahku, dan kau harus mencobanya besok pagi" paksa Bibi Lee.

Yoongi terlihat meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah. Ia yakin jika apa yang dikatakan Bibi Lee tidak benar, tapi entah kenapa ada bagian dari dirinya yang mempercayai itu dan takut tentu saja. Hei, dia tak merasa pernah melakukannya dan mana mungkin terjadi kan saat dirinya saja masih lajang.

Bibi Lee melenggang keluar dari apartemen Jungkook ke apartemennya sendiri. Hanya perlu waktu tak lebih dari lima menit, Bibi Lee sudah kembali.

"Bagaimana kau bisa punya ini Noona?" tanya Yoongi menatap syok ke arah testpack yaang diberikan padanya itu.

"Hei, aku masih muda dan sudah menikah. Apalagi anakku sering menginap disini. Untuk stok tak masalah kan?" jelas Bibi Lee.

"Kau juga mau mengecek sekalian Jin?" tanya Bibi Lee tanpa pikir panjang itu.

"Mustahil Noona! Lagipula aku juga tidak menunjukkan gejala seperti Yoongi. Jangan aneh-aneh" tolak Jin mentah-mentah.

Jungkook dan Bibi Lee tertawa bersama melihat reaksi berlebihan Jin. Memang Jin suka melebih-lebihkan orangnya.

"Nah, ketawa kan jadi cantik lagi" goda Bibi Lee sambil mencolek pipi gembil Jungkook.

"Apa sih Bi" ujar Jungkook malu-malu.

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu. Kalian istirahatlah, besok bekerja kan? Ayo Noona" Seteah percakapan ringan itu, Jin dan Bibi Lee kembali ke peradaban mereka.

"Nyaman sekali ya Kook tinggal di apartemen ini" ujar Yoongi yang masih disana itu.

Jungkook yang tengah memijat pinggangnya yang nyeri itupun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bukan dimana kita tinggal Hyung, tapi dengan siapa kita tinggal" ujarnya puitis, yang ia akhiri dengan kekehan. Tak percaya ia mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Yoongipun ikut terkekeh mendengar kalimat cheesy Jungkook. Matanya tertuju pada perut besar Jungkook.

"Apa hamil itu menyenangkan?"

Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu terucap dari bibirnya. Ia seperti sudah termakan ucapan Bibi Lee tadi.

"Tentu saja. Itu berarti kita tidak sendirian Hyung, selalu ada yang menguatkan kita. Menyemangati agar kita tidak pernah menyerah" jawab Jungkook kembali dramatis. Emosinya naik turun memang.

Yoongi menyentuh perut besar Jungkook, mengusapnya memutar dengan lembut, seakan takut jika jiwa di dalam sana terganggu akan sentuhannya.

"Semenyenangkan itu rupanya" gumamnya pelan.

-*123*-

Jimin terbangun saat Taehyung memukul lengannya tidak pelan. Setelah menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam dengan Taehyung seorang yang menyetir, sedangkan Jimin tertidur pulas itu, akhirnya mereka tiba di lokasi. Cukup jauh memang dari perkotaan.

"Sudah sampai?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Ya, cepat bangun" jawab Taehyung ringkas.

Jimin melihat ke sekitar, memang bukan perkotaan seperti tempatnya hidup selama ini. Namun udaranya cukup segar tanpa asap dan debu berlebih dari kendaraan bermotor maupun pabrik. Nyaman. Satu kata itu cukup menggambarkan lokasi ini.

"Ini hotelnya?" tanya Jimin.

"Ya" singkat Taehyung.

Bukan hotel berbintang seperti yang biasanya Jimin maupun Taehyung tempati memang. Melainkan cukup minimalis dan bersih tentunya.

Setelah itu mereka melakukan check-in dan merapikan barang bawaan mereka di kamar yang telah Taehyung pesan sebelumnya. Kamar terpisah tentu saja.

"Ayo kita cari makan, Tae. Aku lapar perjalanan lama ini" ajak Jimin.

"Hei, kau hanya tidur dan aku yang menyetir tanpa bergantian" ingat Taehyung yang membuat Jimin cekikikan sendiri.

Memang itu tujuannya menumpang pada Taehyung. Agar ia tak perlu menyetir sendiri. Membawa sopir? Tidak, ia tak mau merepotkan dengan menyuruh sopirnya pulang sendiri dengan jarak sejauh itu. Kalau ada apa-apa kan Jimin juga yang kena.

"Aku lelah Jim. Kau saja yang keluar membeli makanan" ujae Taehyung lagi.

Jimin berdecak. Ia tak tahu tempat ini dan harus berkeliling sendiri?! Bagaimana kalau dia hilang? Ya, bagaimanapun memalukan bukan? Tapi karena dia lapar, Jimin memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Taehyung saja.

"Kau pesan apa?" tanya Jimin pasrah.

"Seperti biasa. Terserahmu asal yang normal saja" jawab Taehyung yang akan bersiap untuk mandi.

Jimin mendengus singkat. Tapi kemudian iapun keluar dari kamar Taehyung. Ia memutuskan untuk jalan kaki saja. Toh tak banyak juga kendaraan yang berlalu lalang disini yang dapat diartikan jalan kaki merupakan pilihan tepat.

"Kemana aku harus pergi?" tanya Jimin pada dirinya sendiri.

Sambil berjalan, ia melihat sekeliling sambil menghafalkan tempat hotelnya berada tadi. Ya, meskipun ada alat bantuan bernama 'Map' sih.

-*123*-

"Hyung"

Panggil Jungkook yang kesekian kalinya. Yoongi yang masih berada di meja kasir itu nampak melamun. Memikirkan banyak hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

"Hyung apa kita tutup saja hari ini? Hyung terlihat tidak fokus" ujar Jungkook.

"Ha? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Kook?"

Jungkook memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Kalau saja bisa, ia juga akan menyentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Namun tertahan oleh perut besarnya, jadi ia urungkan.

"Hyung istirahat saja di rumah. Pasti Hyung terkejut sekali akan berita ini" usul Jungkook.

Ia khawatir dengan keadaan Yoongi sekarang. Pasalnya tadi pagi Yoongi melakukan apa yang Bibi Lee suruh padanya kemarin, dan di luar dugaannya hasilnya menunjukkan dua garis. Ada nyawa lain dalam dirinya. Yang Yoongi khawatirkan adalah bagaimana bisa terjadi? Melakukan hubungan intim saja Yoongi rasa tidak pernah, bagaimana mungkin bisa ada dua garis? Siapa pula penyebabnya? Yoongi sama sekali tak mengingat satu kejadianpun.

"Tidak apa-apa Kook. Aku baik-baik saja" ujar Yoongi pelan.

Kalau pada umumnya, orang yang hamil di luar nikah seperti dirinya pasti akan menangis sesenggukan, menggugurkan janinnya, atau bahkan bunuh diri. Namun, Yoongi berbeda. Ia tak mau bersikap tak terpuji seperti itu. Ia menerima keberadaan nyawa lain itu di tubuhnya. Hanya saja yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini adalah siapa ayahnya? Ya, hanya itu yang menjadi kekalutannya. Walaupun Yoongi yakin tanpa ayahnya sekalipun, Yoongi tetap bisa merawat nyawa itu. Tapi tetap saja ia penasaran tingkat dewa. Kalaupun sudah tahu pelakunya, Yoongi juga tak berniat meminta pertanggungjawaban. Simpel memang pemikiran Yoongi, sesimpel hobi tidurnya.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum

Jungkook yang melihat Yoongi tersenyum itu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ya sudah aku membersihkan meja dulu Hyung, mumpung sedang sepi" ujar Jungkook seraya beranjak pergi.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk saja, tak berniat membantu Jungkook. Bukannya Yoongi tak kasihan, tapi hobinya ini mencegahnya untuk beranjak. Pemalas memang.

"Selamat da...tang"

Yoongi menoleh saat Jungkook menyapa pelanggan dengan nada suara yang aneh. Dilihatnya Jungkook yang berdiri kaku sambil melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Dan dilihatnya juga pelanggan yang datang itu sangat asing baginya. Bukan pelanggan biasanya. Mungkin datang dari luar kota karena Yoongi tak pernah melihatnya.

"Kau!" Desis pelanggan itu tampak memelototkan matanya juga.

Yoongi yang melihat adegan tegang nan dingin itupun akhirnya ikut turun tangan. Ia takut pelanggannya itu menyakiti Jungkook.

"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Yoongi sopan.

Pelanggan itu memicingkan matanya menatap Yoongi, yang membuat Yoongi agak risih.

"Aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi aku lupa" ujarnya di luar perkiraan Yoongi.

"Maaf, tapi saya baru bertemu dengan anda hari ini" ujar Yoongi tenang dan ramah.

"Tidak, kau sangat familiar. Nanti kuingat-ingat lagi" ujar pelanggan itu seenaknya.

Yoongi ingin rasanya memukul kepala pelanggannya yang seenak jidatnya itu, seolah-olah mengenalnya saja. Padahal Yoongi merasa tak pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Oh ya, dan aku tak ada keperluan denganmu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya" lanjut pelanggan itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Jungkook.

"Tidak bisa Tuan, dia tengah bekerja. Anda tidak bisa seenaknya saja" tolak Yoongi.

"Berani sekali kau mengaturku! Kemari Kim Jungkook! Kita perlu berbicara!"

Jungkook yang nampak ketakutan itu hanya menunduk di belakang Yoongi. Mencari perlindungan.

"Sepertinya anda salah orang. Namanya Jeon Jungkook, dan jangan memaksanya sesuka hati anda" Yoongi nampak sedikut kesal akan pelanggannya ini.

"Kau yang salah Nona, namanya-"

"Saya laki-laki tuan" potong Yoongi, menatap nyalang ke arah sang pelanggan.

"Ah, maaf kalau begitu. Dan namanya sudah berganti Kim Jungkook setelah menikah dengan Kim-"

"Cukup! Kita bicara berdua!"

Jungkook tak mau pelanggannya ini melanjutkan ucapannya. Dan dengan segera ia menarik sang pelanggan keluar dari kafe, meninggalkan Yoongi dengan segala kekhawatirannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Park Jimin?!"

"Tak kusangka kau masih mengingatku, Nyonya Kim"

-*123*-

Lanjut?


	5. Chapter 5

"Jadi apa maumu Park?!" desis Jungkook.

"Hei, kenapa kau yang marah?! Harusnya aku yang marah Nyonya Kim!" balas Jimin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Kedua pria itu melayangkan tatapan sengit satu sama lainnya, menumpahkan emosi mereka melalui tatapan tajam mereka.

"Kau sudah seenaknya masuk ke kehidupan keluarga Kim, menghancurkannya, dan kabur begitu saja! Dimana otakmu?!" Jimin sudah yang sudah kesal itu bertambah kesal saat Jungkook nampak marah padanya.

Jungkook berdecih pelan, hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya kini, namun dulu sering ia lakukan. Entahlah melihat Jimin seperti ini membuatnya seakan kembali ke masa lalu saja. Masa lalu dimana ia melakukan hal gila yang kini menurutnya sangat brengsek.

"Ya! Aku memang sengaja melakukannya! Lalu kenapa?! Kau marah?! Ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganmu Park Jimin!" Jungkook semakin menantang pria di depannya ini.

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya agar tak menyakiti pria yang masih bermarga 'Kim' itu.

"Apa hubungannya katamu?! Kau sudah menghancurkan sahabatku beserta keluarganya Kim Jungkook! Bagaimana kau bisa hidup setenang ini sedangkan mereka bersusah payah bangkit?!"

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu dan mereka!"

"Sialan! Kau tidak tahu betapa hancurnya Taehyung setelah kau pergi! Kenapa kau masuk ke kehidupannya kalau akhirnya kau hanya menyusahkannya?! Dimana hatimu Kim Jungkook?!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian! Pergi dari sini!"

"Kau-"

Hampir saja Jimin akan memukul Jungkook dengan kepalan tangannya, kalau ia tidak melihat Jungkook reflek membungkuk sambil memeluk perutnya.

Jimin yang daritadi memang tidak begitu memperhatikan postur tubuh Jungkook yang sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu ia lihat itu menganga tak percaya, tak yakin akan pemikiran bodohnya sendiri.

"Kau hamil?" tanyanya masih syok.

Jungkook yang sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan itu sontak berdiri tegap, menatap bimbang ke arah Jimin sambil menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabnya singkat.

"Itu pasti anak Taehyung kan? Aish kenapa kau selalu menyusahkan?!" Jimin sangat yakin dengan ucapannya soal anak Taehyung karena melihat seberapa besar perut Jungkook.

'Dia kabur saat tengah hamil?! Gila kali!' ujarnya dalam hati.

Melihat adanya kesempatan, Jungkook menendang cukup keras kaki Jimin saat pria itu nampak lengah, kemudian ia berbalik.

"Pergi dari sini" ucapnya seraya kembali masuk ke kafe.

"Ah! Sialan! Sakit tahu!" pekik Jimin sembari mengelus kakinya yang ditendang itu.

Bukannya pergi, Jimin malah mengikuti Jungkook masuk ke dalam kafe. Ia tak akan lupa tujuan awalnya yakni untuk mencari makanan.

"Sudah kubilang untuk-"

"Aku kesini untuk makan. Apa tidak boleh?"

Dengan santainya, Jimin duduk di salah satu kursi. Jungkook yang memang satu-satunya pelayan disitupun akhirnya menghampiri Jimin sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Walau kesal, Jungkook tetap memberikan buku menu pada Jimin.

"Aku memang kesal padamu. Tapi aku tak segila dirimu untuk menyakiti seseorang yang tengah mengandung" ujar Jimin sambil melihat-lihat list menu.

Jungkook kembali mendecih.

"Aku pesan ini, ini, dan ini" tunjuk Jimin pada buku menu.

Jungkookpun mencatatnya dalam kertas kecil kemudian hendak beranjak.

"Bisa minta panggilkan orang yang tadi? Aku penasaran dengannya" tahan Jimin sebelum Jungkook pergi.

"Orang tadi siapa maksudmu?" tanya Jungkook tak paham.

"Orang yang tadi membelamu, yang cantik tadi" jawab Jimin asal.

Setelah sadar dengan siapa yang Jimin maksud, Jungkook kembali menatap tajam apda Jimin.

"Mau kau apakan?!" desisnya.

"Memangnya kau pernah melihatku menyakiti orang? Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa, hanya penasaran saja" ujar Jimin.

Walau masih curiga, tapi Jungkook membenarkan ucapan Jimin. Jimin yang ia kenal bahkan tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.

"Baiklah. Asal jangan lakukan apapun, dia juga sedang mengandung asal kau tahu saja" ujar Jungkook, mengingatkan akan ucapan Jimin sendiri untuk tak menyakiti orang yang sedang mengandung.

"Heol! Kenapa kafe ini isinya orang hamil semua" gumam Jimin yang dihadiahi injakan di kakinya.

Sebelum Jimin kembali mengumpat, Jungkook telah pergi terlebih dahulu menuju dapur, meninggalkan Jimin dan kesakitan di kakinya yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Aish! Sialan kau Kim-"

"Ah, tak boleh mengatai orang hamil, nanti kualat" potong Jimin akan ucapannya sendiri.

Jiminlun teringat akan sahabatnya yang tengah beristirahat di hotel itu. Ia menimang-nimang apakah ia harus memberitahukan informasi penting ini pada sahabatnya.

"Ada perlu denganku?" Jimin yang masih berpikir itu mendongak akan suara yang membangunkan pikirannya.

Yoongi telah duduk di hadapannya sekarang, bahkan ia sudah tidak menggunakan sapaan sopan lagi seperti tadi.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin melihatmu dengan jelas" jawab Jimin.

"Ha?"

Yoongi sama sekali tidak mengerti akan jawaban Jimin. Ia berpikir kalau pria di hadapannya ini sedang mempermainkannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat familiar sekali? Bahkan suara dan baumu juga" ucap Jimin sambil menatap intens ke arah Yoongi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau membuatku tak nyaman"

Jimin seakan mereplay otaknya agar bekerja sesuai keinginannya, mencari data mengenai orang dengan wajah, suara, dan bau yang menurutnya sangat familiar ini. Mengingat satu persatu kejadian dan orang yang pernah ia temui.

Dan setelah beberapa lama berpikir, satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat. Ia sendiri terlihat kaget akan kerja otaknya ini.

"Tidak salah lagi! Kau yang mendesah memanggil namaku saat berada di bawahku!" tebak Jimin sambil menunjuk ke arah Yoongi.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu! Namamu saja aku tak tahu! Jangan asal bicara tuan!"

Walau menyangkal seperti itu, jantung Yoongi seakan mau pecah saking kerasnya berdetak. Ia yakin akan ucapannya. Ia yakin belum pernah menemui pria ini sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa dadanya berdebar begitu kerasnya? Apa ia takut? Takut akan mendengar kebenaran.

"Tidak. Aku ingat sekarang. Namamu Min Yoongi kan? Kau tidak ingat pernah tidur denganku? Di rumahmu. Hei, aku bahkan sekarang ingat dimana rumahmu"

"Kau gila tuan"

Setelah mengucapkannya, Yoongipun beranjak pergi. Tak mau mendengar ucapan yang menurutnya gila dan tidak masuk akal itu. Ia memilih untuk tidur saja. Melupakan ia pernah mendengar tuduhan tak berarti padanya itu.

"Jungkook" panggil Jimin yang melihat Jungkook barusaja datang dengan menu makanan yang ia pesan

"Apa lagi?!" tanya Jungkook sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Bisa tidak sih bicara lembut padaku?!" ujar Jimin yang juga tidak santai itu.

"Kau yang membuatku kesal Tuan Park" balas Jungkook sambil menata pesanan Jimin di atas meja.

"Ya, ya. Aku minta maaf sudah membentakmu tadi. Kau tahu kan aku melakukannya karena apa?"

"Ya. Bisakah aku meminta satu hal saja?"

Suara Jungkook kian melembut, membuat Jimin sedikit ngeri.

"Apa itu? Jangan aneh-aneh, aku bukan suamimu" ujarnya parno. Entahlah ia seperti berpikir Jungkook akan meminta yang aneh-aneh mengingat statusnya yang tengah berbadan dua itu. Apalagi ditambah Jungkook yang berbicara lembut padanya.

"Jangan beritahu keluarga Kim atau siapapun itu kalau aku disini" cicit Jungkook sambil memilin baju kebesarannya..

Jimin bernapas lega karena pemikirannya kalau Jungkook akan menyuruhnya berbuat aneh itu tidak terjadi.

"Aku bisa saja tidak mengatakannya. Tapi kau sangat tidak beruntung Kim" ujar Jimin sambil mulai menyendok makanannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Taehyung juga disini, lebih tepatnya ia akan tinggal sementara disini denganku" jelas Jimin.

Nampan yang Jungkook pegang langsung terjatuh. Ia belum siap dengan apa yang ia dengarkan. Ia belum siap untuk bertemu orang yang Jimin sebut itu. Lebih tepatnya ia tak akan pernah mampu walau hanya mendengar suaranya saja. Jungkook takut.

"Aish, kau selalu saja merepotkan" ujar Jimin sambil mengambilkan nampan yang Jungkook jatuhkan.

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Jungkook lirih.

"Entahlah, yang pasti tidak sebentar" jawab Jimin.

Jungkook terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Bagaimana kalau Jungkook tak sengaja bertemu dengannya? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Bagaimana kalau ia balas dendam pada Jungkook? Jungkook harus bagaimana? Apalagi kondisinya sekarang sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Jungkook. Ia tak bisa kabur darisini. Ia tak memiliki tempat lain jika ia lari. Ia seperti kembali ke masa ia kabur dulu. Kenapa harus terjadi lagi? Saat ia sudah mendapat kehidupan baru yang lebih baik. Jungkook ingin menangis rasanya.

"Kumohon, jangan beritahukan padanya" mohon Jungkook.

Jimin yang kembali menikmati makanannya itu mengangguk saja.

"Aku tak akan memberitahunya. Tapi bukan salahku juga kalau kalian tanpa sengaja bertemu" ujarnya.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku" lanjutnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan pernah menghancurkannya lagi. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjatuhkannya lagi" pinta Jimin yang seakan adalah peringatan itu.

"Tak akan. Tanpa kau mintapun aku tak akan melakukannya, Park Jimin" balas Jungkook.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ah iya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau bilang tadi Yoongi hamil kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Kami barutahu tadi pagi dan belum memeriksanya ke dokter"

"Apa itu anakku?"

"Ha?"

-*123*-

Jungkook semakin was-was setelah mengetahui informasi penting Jimin tadi. Untuk pulamg ke apartemennya saja ia sangat khawatir. Sesekali ia menatap sekelilingnya, jaga-jaga kalau ada orang yang ia kenal di sekitarnya.

"Kau kenapa sih"

Yoongi yang ikut ke apartemen Jungkook itu menatap jengah ke arah Jungkook. Seperti maling saja ia pikir.

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga, Hyung" ujar Jungkook kembali menatap sekelilingnya.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, tak mengerti arah pemikiran Jungkook. Jalan ya jalan saja pikir Yoongi.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, merekapun tiba di apartemen Jungkook. Mereka disambut oleh Bibi Lee dan Jin yang seenaknya sudah menyiapkan makan malam di kediaman Jungkook.

Memang Bibi Lee menggandakan kunci apartemen Jungkook atas kemauannya sendiri. Bibi Lee hanya khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa di dalam dan hanya ada Jungkook saja, kan ngeri. Jungkook sendiri hanya 'iya-iya' saja karena ia yakin Bibi Lee melakukan itu karena menyayanginya.

"Eoh Yoon, kau juga kesini?" sapa Jin yang tengah menyiapkan meja makan.

Yoongi mengangguk dan balas menyapa Jin dengan ramah.

"Jinnie Hyung kenapa disini juga?" tanya Jungkook.

Biasanya memang hanya Bibi Lee saja. Meski tak jarang juga memang ada Jin.

"Aku diseret Noona kemari untuk membantu memasak dan makan malam sekalian" jawab Jin.

Jungkook mengangguk. Bibi Lee ini memang tahu kalau Jin terlihat lelah, maka ia akan melewatkan makan malam dan langsung tidur, makanya Bibi Lee mengajak Jin serta untuk makan malam.

"Hyunnie dan paman Lee bagaimana?" kini Jungkook menanyakan pada Bibi Lee.

"Mereka sudah kusiapkan makan malam, mungkin sekarang masih bermain. Yah kau tau lah kalau mereka bersama ya saat-saat seperti ini saja ketika pamanmu pulang kerja. Jadi kubiarkan mereka berdua saja" jawab Bibi Lee panjang.

Jungkook kembali mengangguk. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk mandi saja, tubuhnya sudah lelah dan berkeringat. Mandi akan membuatnya lebih segar.

Sementara Jungkook mandi, ketiga orang itu masih sibuk sendiri. Ah, termasuk Yoongi yang hanya duduk bersandar pada tembok itu.

"Kau juga mandi sana, ke kamarku. Biar tidak lemas begitu" perintah Jin pada Yoongi yang malas-malasan.

"Iya iya" ujar Yoongi sambil meraih kunci apartemen Jin yang disodorkan pemiliknya.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang mereka berdua aneh?" tanya Bibi Lee pada Jin saat Yoongi sudah keluar.

Jin hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Ia juga berpikir hal yang sama.

-*123*-

"Kenapa lama sekali Jim? Aku kelaparan" omel Taehyung saat Jimin memasuki kamar.

Taehyung memang sangat lelah, hingga ia tak sadar jika ia terbangun saat hari sudah mulai gelap. Dan tak dilihatnya Jimin atau makanan yang ia pesan pada Jimin saat ia bangun tadi. Perutnya keroncongan dan ia nampak tak sanggup hanya sekedar membeli makan keluar atau ke restoran yang ada di hotel.

"Maaf, aku ada keperluan tadi. Dan ini makananmu" ujar Jimin sambil duduk di sofa.

Taehyung yang tahu ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Meski begitu, ia mementingkan untuk mengambil makanannya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Taehyung sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Aku memang belum pernah menceritakannya padamu. Ya, karena kau sendiri sibuk pada pekerjaanmu" mulai Jimin.

Taehyung hanya mendengarkan sambil menikmati makanannya saja.

"Aku meniduri seseorang, dengan sengaja. Yah, dan yang lebih pentingnya, sekarang dia tengah hamil" lanjut Jimin sambil menyadarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

Hari ini banyak hal mengejutkan terjadi padanya. Dan sungguh, membuatnya lelah bahkan hanya untuk memikirkannya saja.

"Kau gila?!"

Hanya itu yang mampu Taehyung ucapkan. Ia syok mendengar cerita sahabatnya itu. Yang ia tahu Jimin itu pria baik-baik yang bahkan belum pernah menjalin hubungan. Seseorang yang pernah berucap akan melajang seumur hidup bila perlu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia menghamili seseorang? Dan apa katanya tadi, sengaja? Heol. Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Kau mabuk?"

"Tidak, aku melakukannya dengan sadar. Makanya aku bisa mengingat suara bahkan baunya"

Taehyung menganga, tak percaya akan pengakuan dari sahabatnya ini.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Park" ujar Taehyung setelah menemukan kesadarannya.

"Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama" ujar Jimin.

"Aku bahkan sudah memberitahu kedua orang tuaku" lanjutnya.

Taehyung tersenyum. Kagum akan keberanian sahabatnya ini. Yang ia pahami kalau kasus kehamilan di luar nikah begini, 'ayah' dari sang bayi akan menyuruh sang 'ibu' untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, lari dari tanggung jawab. Tapi Taehyung tahu kalau Jimin tak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Cih, kau bahkan akan menjadi ayah, mendahuluiku" cerca Taehyung.

Jimin membalas dengan senyum mengejek.

'Kau lebih dulu, Tae' jawabnya dalam hati.

"Kau menginginkan anak?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung mengangguk pasti.

"Sangat. Aku bahkan membeli baju bayi atau mainannya saat melewati toko bayi. Itulah kenapa aku malas untuk berbelanja atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Melihat barang bayi membuatku tak sanggup untuk tidak membelinya, Jim" jelas Taehyung panjang lebar.

Jiminpun tertawa atas jawaban sahabatnya ini. Ia jadi teringat saat Taehyung dan dirinya tengah rapat yang sialnya di pusat perbelanjaan. Dan ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas jika apa yang Taehyung ucapkan sama sekali tidak ada kebohongan. Ya, Taehyung membeli mobil-mobilan yang harganya tidak murah saat itu, membuat Jimin menertawakannya saja.

"Aku iri padamu Jim. Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi ayah. Sementara aku-"

"Hei jangan berbicara begitu. Kau pasti akan jadi ayah juga suatu saat nanti"

'beberapa bulan lagi lebih tepatnya' lanjut Jimin dalam hati.

Taehyung kembali menikmati makanannya, mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan.

Sementara Jimin memikirkan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk melaksanakan rencananya. Ya, rencana untuk bertanggung jawab yang pasti.

-*123*-

Oh ya, saya up di wattpad juga dan akan up disana aja mulai dari sini hehehe

Akunnya namanya Mika_Mikie

Vommemt dan follow ditunggu

Makasih banyak


	6. Bukan Chapter

Sudah update di lapak sebelah :v

ign lapak sebelah : Mika_Mikie


End file.
